


Easy A

by BabyyCakess



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is the nerd, Jensen is the jock. When they're forced to work together on a class project, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy A

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Nerd Jared is my weakness  
> 2\. be prepared for dorky jokes  
> 3\. there are cliches in this, you have been warned.  
> 4\. this was only briefly edited at 2am so forgive any errors
> 
> also the title is shamelessly //borrowed// from the movie w/ the same name haha /hides  
> the movie and this fic have absolutely nothing to do with each other and i don't own anything, no harm is intended

"Ackles, you're with Padalecki on this," Mr. Kripke bellows.

Jensen bites back his groan and Danneel giggles.

"Nerd alert," she sing-songs.

Jared Padalecki sits in the back of the class and usually finishes assignments before everyone else. At lunch he's always got his head buried in a book. For  _fun_. He's the biggest nerd at Riverview High School, maybe even in the whole state of Texas. Today he's wearing baggy jeans and a black tee shirt with Yoda on it. Yesterday was worse; a hoodie with a science joke and skinny jeans. 

Jensen hates when Jared wears skinny jeans; long legs encased in tight denim, showing off the most perfect ass Jensen's ever laid eyes on. 

Jensen's bisexual and proud but being attracted to Jared Padalecki is something he'll take to his grave. 

Jared Padalecki is synonymous with social suicide.

Jensen raises his hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Kripke asks.

"I have football practice after school most days. There's no way I'll have time to do this project with anyone."

"Academics come before extracurricular activities, Mr. Ackles," Mr. Kripke sternly replies. "I'm sure Coach Pellegrino will agree."

_Fuck my life._

Jensen sighs.

*

"Good luck working with the dork," Danneel whispers to Jensen before getting in her car and speeding away.

Jensen stares as Jared walks towards him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah...I think I'll need it," Jensen mutters.

*

"I've gotta go to practice at least twice a week," Jensen demands.

"Okay, that's fine." 

"And I don't want to be seen in public with you."

Jared just nods.

"Whatever, Jensen." Jared hefts his backpack onto his bony shoulders; avoids eye contact. "I've gotta get home. See you tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah," Jensen says, stunned.

He's relieved that Jared is acknowledging what Jensen wants but the sick feeling in his stomach doesn't leave for a long time. 

*

The next day they're sitting on the empty football field behind the school, papers and pencils in hand.

"So, do you think we should write about the parallels between the movie and the book or do you want to do something else?" Jared inquires.

Jensen sighs. 

"I don't give a fuck what we do, Jared. This project is pointless. No one gives a shit about Shakespeare."

Jared clenches his jaw.

"Romeo and Juliet is a stupid story about two kids who don't know the first thing about love. You can't tell me you enjoy this, dude."

There's silence for a few long seconds.

When Jared finally speaks, his voice is quiet but steady. 

"This project is worth half of our final grade. If you don't care then I'll gladly ask for a new partner who does care."

Jensen takes a deep breath, anxiously plucks some grass from the ground.

"No, I care. I'm sorry. Let's just do it. Get it over with."

Jared smiles.

"Don't sound so excited,  _partner_."

*

Two hours later, they decide to take a quick break.

Jared breaks the silence.

"D-do you like Star Wars?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"Not as much as you do," Jensen replies, eyes flickering to Jared's stupid shirt.

Jared laughs, clapping his hands together like a seal.

Jensen's eyes go wide. 

Most people are put-off by his dry humor and sarcasm and it's refreshing to find someone who isn't offended so easily.

"Do you like jokes?" Jared asks when he's caught his breath.

Jensen nods, intrigued.

There's a moment of silence as Jared chews on his lip, brows furrowed, deep in thought.

"Okay, I've got some."

"Shoot."

"What do you call a Sith who won't fight?"

Jensen stares blankly.

"A Sithy!" Jared giggles.

Jensen surprises himself when he laughs too.

Jared smiles and Jensen is momentarily distracted by the presence of his dimples.

 _Wow,_  Jensen thinks.

"Which Star Wars character works part-time at a restaurant?" 

"Who?" 

"Darth Waiter!" 

Jensen grins, enthralled by sparkling eyes and dimples.

*

"I feel so bad for you, Jen. Forced to work with such a loser," Danneel muses.

"He's not a loser," Jensen snaps, surprising even himself. 

Danneel purses her lips and stares at Jensen with narrowed eyes.

"Don't tell me you actually like him," she accuses.

"Maybe I do."

Jensen walks away. He feels free.

*

"Why'd you decide to stick it out and work with me?" Jared asks, out of the blue. 

They both know if Jensen wanted, he could have switched partners and done the project with someone of his choosing.

They're in Jared's room, working on their project. 

It's been 8 days and they've only gotten more and more comfortable around each other. Jared has an endless amount of jokes and he's a good listener. Jensen's never met anyone like Jared before.

Jared's got his chin in his hands, laying on his belly on the bed. Jensen is sitting in the desk chair, scribbling in his English notebook.

"Well, you're scary smart," Jensen jokes.

Jared glares at him.

"Nah, I'm kidding. I'm not really sure why, actually. I guess it was...the way you treated me. You're not like everyone else."

Jared cocks his head, questioning.

Jensen counts on his fingers, "I'm the best football player in the county. I'm the most popular guy in school."

"You forgot to mention your devilish good looks and sense of humor," Jared quips.

"That's what I mean!" Jensen exclaims. He stands up and starts pacing around the room, trying to think of how to explain it. He can feel Jared's eyes on him.

"You aren't--you don't bow down to me like everyone else does. You call me out on my bullshit and joke around with me and...I don't know how to explain it, Jay. You're real. You don't apologize for being who you are. You treat me like an equal, not like I'm 'Jensen Fucking Ackles', quarterback and homecoming king and God's gift to Texas." 

Jensen pauses; his eyes widen in realization.

"You're my friend."

A pause.

"You're my only  _real_  friend."

Jensen watches as Jared bites his lip, contemplating what to say. 

"That was beautiful, Jen; hold me."

Jensen laughs. 

"Asshole."

They lock eyes and it feels like time stops. 

"In all seriousness...I'm really glad we're friends," Jared says softly.

"Me too, nerd."

*

"Wait...you've never seen Harry Potter?" Jared presses a hand over his heart and gasps dramatically.

"Come on, Jay, don't do this to me," Jensen whines.

"Friends don't let friends live like this, Jen." 

Jensen groans. 

"I don't know how you've survived without reading or watching Harry Potter but you're lucky you've got me to educate you."

Jared presses play.

*

"This is actually decent," Jensen admits.

Jared laughs as he playfully punches Jensen's arm. 

"Don't sound so surprised."

Jared turns the volume up, eyes transfixed on Harry, Hermione, Ron and a three-headed dog.

Despite Jensen liking it, he can't take his eyes off of Jared.

*

"Jay, we've been here for hours. We're almost done, man. Let's go get some food," Jensen whines.

Jared looks longingly at the remaining Harry Potter DVD's they've yet to watch.

"We'll get food then come back here and finish. Deal?"

Jared sighs exaggeratedly. 

"If you insist..."

*

Danneel Harris and Katie Cassidy shamelessly stare as Jensen and Jared walk into Benny's Burgers together.

Jensen and Jared are completely in sync as they walk up to the counter and order half the menu to-go to take back to Jared's and finish their Harry Potter marathon.

Ten minutes later, hands full of fast-food bags, Jensen smiles sweetly as he and Jared walk past Danneel and Katie to leave.

"What the fucking fuck?" Danneel screeches.

Jared and Jensen fist bump and burst into laughter. When their hands brush together as they walk back to Jared's house, they don't pull away.

*

"Oh my god, Jay," Jensen whispers, awestruck.

"I know," Jared says.

"Oh my god."

"I know."

Jared puts the last DVD back in its case; he tentatively hugs Jensen, sighs in relief when Jensen hugs him back tighter.

They don't let go for a long time.

*

"Come to my game tonight," Jensen murmurs.

Jared is currently typing up their final report and Jensen is gazing at Jared.

Jared scrunches his nose. 

"Why would I do that?"

Jensen pouts dramatically.

Two seconds pass.

"Fine."

Jensen grins, triumphant.

*

Down to 9 seconds, Jensen scores the winning touchdown.

There's whooping and cheering and it's almost deafening. There's at least 300 people in the crowd. 

Despite the noise and the people all around, Jared and Jensen find each other; their eyes lock.

Jensen starts running towards the tall nerd in skinny jeans. 

*

"You must be a dementor," Jensen says, panting from exertion.

Jared stares, wide-eyed. Waiting.

"Because you take my breath away," he finishes.

Jensen leans in for a kiss but Jared laughs. Their noses bump and they smile.

"What?"

"I'm so proud of you," Jared beams. "Using Harry Potter pick up lines like a pro."

"Did it work?" 

"It definitely worked, nerd."

"You're the nerd in this relationship; not me," Jensen protests weakly. 

They both know that Jensen babbled passionately about characters he loved and hated and the plot twists he never would've guessed. They both know he cried when they finished the series; overcome with sadness that something so wonderful had to end.

"I'm really glad Kripke paired me up with you," Jensen confesses. 

Jared silences him with a kiss.

"Me too," Jared murmurs when they break apart.

"I still don't give a shit about Shakespeare, though."

Jared laughs and Jensen presses a kiss to the dimples in his cheeks.

It's social suicide, falling for the biggest nerd in Texas. It doesn't matter though. Jensen doesn't care. He's in love with Jared Padalecki.

The crowd keeps cheering.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me smile like an idiot <3


End file.
